odlotowe_agentkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Obcy (odcinek)
::UWAGA! Ta strona opisuje jeden z odcinków serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Nie mylić z postaciami – Obcy ---- Obcy (oryg. Aliens) – piętnasty odcinek sezonu pierwszego serialu Odlotowe Agentki. Opis 'Opis szczegółowy' 'porwanie przez obcych' Toby, Caleb i Jet to rzetelni chłopcy pracujący na polu, pomagający rodzicom w zbiorach. Jednak Toby nie chce pracować, jest zaczytany w swoim komiksie, w którym przedstawione są potyczki rasy ludzkiej z kosmitami. Historia z komiksu staje sie prawdą! W przestworzach widać dziwne, oślepiające światła, z których wynurza się olbrzymi statek obcych! Porywa on biednego Caleba i odlatuje w siną dal... 'prawo jazdy' Dziś dla Alex bardzo ważny dzień – Agentka zdawać będzie na prawo jazdy. Mimo pewności siebie idzie jej fatalnie, o mało co nie powoduje wypadku. Egzaminator proponuje, by dziewczyna zakupiła rozkład jazdy autobusów, gdyż, prowadząc jak dotychczas, niczego nie osiągnie. Alex jest załamana. 'zWOOHPowanie' Agentki zostają ściągnięte do Agencji. Niczego jednak nie widzą, bowiem w budynku panuje prawdziwy mrok. Jerry szybko naprawia zaistniały problem i tłumaczy zadanie: tym razem dziewczęta zajmą się tajemniczymi porwaniami ludzi z różnych stron świata. WOOHP podejrzewa, że obywatele zostali porwani przez jakąś nieznaną pozaziemską cywilizację. Sam i Clover pękają ze śmiechu, natomiast Alex zachowuje pełną powagę sytuacji. Jest święcie przekonana, że kosmici istnieją! 'w Iowa' Agentki ruszają do Iowa. Tam po raz pierwszy ukazał się rzekomy statek kosmitów. Alex ma trudności nawet z kierowaniem odrzutowego plecaka, więc ląduje zdala od grupy – na ogromnym silosie. Z dużej wysokości spostrzega dziwny wzór wycięty w kukurydzy i wysyła zdjęcie do Agencji. Jakimś cudem czarnowłosej Agentce udaje się wrócić do reszty. Następnie, już trzy Agentki spotykają Toby'ego i Jeta, światków dziwnego zdarzenia, znanych ze sceny początkowej, i przeprowadzają z nimi drobny wywiad. Nagle słychać huk skrzydeł helikoptera. Agentki ruszają sprawdzić, kto zawitał na pola Iowa. Tą osobą okazała się być Sagan Hawking – astrolog badająca obcych. Kobieta proponuje Agentkom zgłębienie wiedzy na temat pozaziemskich form życia, a te bez wahania godzą się. 'u doktor Hawking' Hawking zabiera dziewczęta do swojego ekstrawaganckiego laboratorium zlokalizowanego w Górach Skalistych. Alex jest zachwycona – jeszcze nigdy nie widziała takiej masy gadżetów związanych z kosmitami. Pani naukowiec pokazuje Agentkom wyniki jej badań. Jej teoria głosi, że obcy porywają przedstawicieli różnych kultur, aby prowadzić na nich badania. Sam spostrzegła logo dziwnej organizacji zwanej GOPER, lecz doktorka nie chciała wyjawić rudowłosej Agentce, co to jest. Sagan poradziła, by dziewczęta udały się do Arabii Saudyjskiej, bowiem tam prawdopodobnie wystąpi kolejne porwanie. 'w Arabii Saudyjskiej' Agentki udają się na bardzo zatłoczone targowisko, na którym znaleźć można dosłownie wszystko. Choć zamiast kosmitów, natykają się na arabsich wojowników, gotowych do walki. Dziewczyny rozdzielają się: Alex pożycza motocykl, Sam i Clover trafiają na ślepy zaułek. Sprytne Agentki używają swoich niezawodnych chwytów i rozprawiają się z oprychami. Nie ma wątpliwości – Sagan Hawking chciała się ich pozbyć, nasyłając walecznych Arabów! 'lot do Meksyku' Jerry przekazuje dziewczynom niezbędne dane – wzory na polu w Iowa odpowiadają współrzędnym geograficznym odległego płaskowyżu w Meksyku. Agentki od razu wyruszają. Na miejscu rozpoczyna się era czekania. Znudzone Agentki o mało co nie zasnęły, gdy nagle rozlega się przerażający odgłos. To UFO! Lecz nie jest zbyt duże, jak myślały Agentki. Okazało się, że odgłos wydobywa się nie z małego, lecz z olbrzymiego statku czającego się za wzgórzem. Jednym wessaniem porywa mały stateczek. Alex postanawia wziąc sprawy we własne ręce i wyrusza na zwiady. Nie kończy się to dla niej dobrze, obcy porywają i ją. Sam i Clover chcą pomóc przyjaciółce, lecz zostają zaskoczone przez dwójkę... kosmitów! Czyżby istnieli na prawdę? Zszokowane dzieczyny zemdlały. 'na statku kosmitów, część 1' Ledwo żywa Alex wreszcie się ocknęła. Wraz z nią obcy porwali przedstawiciela swojej rasy. Alex wybucha z pretensjami, czemu kosmici porywają niewinnych ludzi. Obcy wyjaśnia, że jego rasa nie ma nic wspólnego z uprowadzeniami. GOPER jest wszystkiemu winny. Na statku Alex spotyka znajomą już dr Hawking. To ona za wszystkim stoi! Jest przywódcą GOPER, czyli Globalnej Organizacji Pozyskiwania Energii Radiacyjnej. To ona zrobiła obcym pranie mózgu, by zawładnąć nad całą załogą. Jej mistrzowski plan polegał na porywaniu rozmaitych ludzi. Gdy Ziemia zacznie drżeć ze strachu, obcy, pod jej kontrolą, podadzą swoje rzekome warunki – powiedzą, że przestaną porywać, jeśli wszystkie kraje oddadzą swoje bogactwa. Osób porwanych, w tym Alex, trzeba będzie się pozbyć... 'tymczasem u Sam i Clover' Po ocknięciu się, Sam i Clover poznają głębiej dwójkę obcych, którzy je zaskoczyli. W rzeczywistości, nie chcieli oni krzywdzić Zemian, przylecieli po prostu na zwiady, by dowiedzieć się, co stało się z wielkim statkiem (porwanym przez Hawking). Cała czwórka postanawia odbić porwanych przyjaciół. Jest jednak problem, szybowiec, którym Agentki dotary na miejsce, rozsypał się w drobny mak. Ale kosmici mają fach w rękach. Przerabiają samolot tym, co mieli w zanadrzu (użyli także odrzutowych plecaków Agentek). Podleciwszy do statku, w którym znajdowała się Alex, Clover wycina laserową szminką dziurę w kadłubie. Droga wolna! 'na statku kosmitów, część 2' Alex jest prowadzona na proces likwidacji. Cwana agentka używa wytrychu i wydostaje się z uwięzi (poza tym straż nie była zbyt inteligentna), po czym, wraz z poznanym kosmitą, rozpoczyna ucieczkę. Sam i Clover zjawiają się na czas. Uratowawszy przyjaciółkę, przystępują do ataku na strażników. Mądra Sam bez trudu rozpracowuje pilot sterujący zachowaniem załogi, tym samym, oswabadzając ją. Obcy są już wolni. Teraz należy dorwać Hawking! 'w sterowni' Sagan Hawking bierze cały statek pod swoje stery. Cała sterownia jest mocno strzeżona. Agentki i trójka obcych postanawiają dostać się tam za wszelką cenę. Zdeterminowana Alex dopada dr Hawking i rozpoczyna walkę, w której doktorka polega. Teraz na Agentkę spoczął obowiązek kierowania statkiem! Na szczęście kierownica łudząco przypomina przekładnie w samochodzie, którym ta uczyła się jeździć! Alex wyprowadza statek bezpiecznie poza tereny Mexico City. Obcy i porwani są już bezpieczni, a Sagan trafia do więzienia. 'egzamin' Przyszedł czas na egzamin Alex! Agentka zdaje go brawurowo, ćwiczyła przecież, pilotując statek kosmiczny! Niestety, zapomnina zaciągnąć hamulec ręczny, powodując tym samym mały wypadek... 'Zapowiedź' Alex zdaje na prawo jazdy. Niestety, nie radzi sobie zbyt dobrze. Nagle agentki zostają ściągnięte do WOOHP, by zbadać sprawę dziwnych porwań. WOOHP podejrzewa, że są to porwania zorganizowane przez obcą cywilizację. Ma rację! Jednak za całym podstępem stoi tajemnicza pani naukowiec. Podsumowanie 'Postacie' * Sam Simpson * Clover * Alex * Jerry * Sagan Hawking * obcy * Toby * Jet * Caleb * arabscy wojownicy (ludzie Sagan Hawking) 'Miejsca' * Ameryka Północna: ** Stany Zjednoczone: *** Kalifornia: **** Beverly Hills: ***** siedziba główna WOOHP *** Iowa: **** pole kukurydzy: ***** kręgi zbożowe *** Góry Skaliste: **** laboratorium Sagan Hawking ** Meksyk: *** Mexico City *** odległy płaskowyż * Azja: ** Arabia Saudyjska: *** Dżudda: **** arabskie targowisko 'Wynalazki' * likwidator 'Pojazdy' * statki kosmiczne * samolot WOOHP 'Organizacje' * GOPER 'Gadżety' * kompuderniczka * pas bungee * plecak odrzutowy * laserowa szminka * okulary podczerwone * spinka-wytrych 'Muzyka' Galeria 15-1.png|porwanie Caleba przez złowrogich obcych 15-2.png|Alex – wyjątkowo kiepski kierowca 15-3.png|Agentki w zaciemnionej Agencji 15-4.png|''Ziemianie górą!'' ~ Sam i Clover 15-5.png|Agentki po woli wyrzucane z samolotu 15-6.png|w Iowa 15-7.png|tajemniczy wzrór wycięty z kukurydzy 15-8.png|Clover dopadła Toby'ego i Jeta 15-9.png|spotkanie z dr Hawking 15-10.png|w laboratorium zajmującym się formami życia pozaziemskiego 15-11.png|Agentki przyłapane na gorącym uczynku 15-12.png|w Arabii Saudyjskiej 15-13.png|potyczka z arabskimi wojownikami 15-14.png|ekspresowy lot do Meksyku 15-15.png|kolejny statek obcych nadciąga! 15-16.png|pierwsze spotkanie Agentek z pozaziemską cywilizacją 15-17.png|Alex uprowadzona! 15-18.png|spotkanie z dr Hawking – tym razem nie takie przyjemne, jak przedtem 15-19.png|wyobrażenia Hawking o inwazji obcych 15-20.png|Alex i jej niezawodny wytrych 15-21.png|Agentki i dwóch obcych ruszyli z odsieczą 15-22.png|Caleb ma zostać zlikwidowany! 15-23.png|akcja ratunkowa 15-24.png|Sam oswobodziła całą gromadkę obcych! 15-25.png|Hawking w sterowni 15-26.png|Alex brawurowo pokierowała wielkim statkiem kosmicznym! 15-27.png|pożegnanie kosmitów 15-28.png|wymarzone prawo jazdy Alex! 15-29.png|mały wypadek spowodowany przez Alex Ciekawostki i błędy right|thumb|130px|w jednej ze scen [[Sagan Hawking|dr Hawking ma trzy nogi!]] * szybowiec, którym Agentki leciały do Meksyku, pojawił się również w odc. Wakacyjny sprawdzian * W jednej ze scen Sagan ma trzy nogi Wersja polska Tekst polski: Wojciech Dyczewski Opracowanie: IZ-Text Udźwiękowienie: Supra Film Wystąpili: * Anita Sajnóg – Sam * Krystyna Wiśniewska – Clover * Anna Rusek – Alex * Grzegorz Przybył – ** Jerry ** jeden z obcych * Wisława Świątek – dr Sagan Hawking * Ireneusz Załóg – ** Toby ** Caleb ** jeden z obcych ** jeden z ludzi dr Hawking * Dariusz Stach – ** egzaminator Alex ** Jet ** jeden z obcych Przypisy Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1